


doodle of a two-headed unicorn

by dragonheals



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Drawing, F/F, Fluff, Healthy Coping Mechanisms, Recovery, bro i sat here and i just SPAT THIS WHOLE THING OUT in one sitting, catra is healing, its just a nice, love that for me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-04
Updated: 2020-01-04
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22119688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonheals/pseuds/dragonheals
Summary: catra comes across a relic of glimmer's past, and it reignites a part of her own. (or, catra draws to cope)
Relationships: Catra/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 73





	doodle of a two-headed unicorn

“I didn’t know you liked to draw, sparkles.” Catra sifts through a small box filled to the brim with pencils, erasers, pens, sketchbooks, and the like. Most pages were blank, but the ones that were filled in, were, well, filled in. From doodles to sketches that were obviously drawn meticulously, it seemed like a whole section of Glimmer’s brain occupied page after page.

Glimmer peers over Catra’s shoulder, eyebrows raising at the sight of her own creations. She could place the age she drew them, if she tried hard enough. Twelve, thirteen, maybe. There was a lot of. . . female anatomy study. She snickers. 

“Yeah. it didn’t last very long, though.” She presumes the topic was closed. Catra tends to avoid topics of the past, whether the memories were pleasant or otherwise. Whether they were about her or not. Interestingly though, she keeps pushing. 

“What made you quit?” Her voice sounds different. She’s inspecting an eraser now, in the shape of a unicorn. She’s slowly, almost absent-mindedly, sorting pencils and pens into piles on the floor. 

“It just wasn’t my thing. I took up writing afterwards, anyways.” She dog-ears the book she’s reading, setting it off to the side. Her head rests easily on Catra’s shoulder, watching as the feline makes quick work of what was in the small box. She eyes it with an expression that’s hard to read, tail swaying methodically on the floor.

“Why do you ask?” Glimmer murmurs, genuine curiosity lacing her voice. Two beats pass, and Catra grunts.

“No reason,” She dismisses it easily, but Glimmer can tell she wasn’t quite done. “Do you. . . Need this stuff anymore?” The fur on her shoulder prickles under Glimmer’s cheek. A knowing smile grows on her face, and it’s easy for her to answer.

“Nope.”

  
  


\--

A couple days later, Glimmer knocks on Catra’s door. Her room was a smaller one; a miscellaneous storage room that was rebuilt into the newest recruit’s very own cozy corner. It was sparsely decorated inside. Catra was. . . Still getting used to it.

“Can I come in?” She waits patiently for an answer. Shuffling can be heard on the other side of the door, before a muffled voice answers.

“Go for it, princess.” The door swings open easily, and Glimmer surveys the situation.

Catra had a small sketchbook on the floor in front of her, colored pencils scattered around the floor among regular pencils and a sharpener. Pages upon pages had already been torn out of the book, drawn on thoroughly and discarded onto a pile. 

Glimmer’s smile outshone the sun easily in that moment, and she teleports beside her girlfriend in a flash- literally.

“I didn’t know you liked to draw, Catra.” She mocks the feline’s former words the best she can without betraying her excitement. 

Catra rolls her eyes, her smile timid but genuine. The current drawing on her sketchpad was of a dragon, green with magenta eyes. It was a surprisingly detailed drawing, effort apparent in the way she drew the lines of the eyes and neck. 

“I kinda. . . Had a knack for this when I was a kid. Drawing.” She continues coloring in the mouth of the dragon. “The older I grew, the less important it seemed, until I dropped it altogether.” Glimmer barely breathed, afraid of saying something wrong and shocking Catra out of this moment of warm vulnerability. It seemed drawing really  _ was _ her thing, as Glimmer had rarely ever seen her this relaxed.

“Can I look through these?” She gestures towards the small pile of artwork, and Catra waits a moment before nodding. 

“Yeah, go ahead.” Her tail twitches behind her, and Glimmer tilts her head. 

“Are you sure? I don’t wanna intrude-”

“It’s  _ fine. _ There might be some weird stuff in there though, fair warning.” 

And some of it  _ was _ weird, but in a way that was hard to describe. Some pictures weren’t even drawn with pencil beforehand, she had went straight to colored pencil and dug into the paper so hard it left indents. Illustrations of harsh red and black, silhouettes of enemies and things that Glimmer had never seen. Sketches of battlefields, the lines all connecting with one another, drawn so quickly that it was its own messy kind of appealing. The beginning of a portrait, scribbled out by purple and pink. It went on and on, and the pictures that leaned towards the more gruesome side of things made Glimmer furrow her eyebrows.

“This really  _ is  _ your thing, huh.” She watches as Catra tears out the drawing of the dragon, before grabbing a pen and starting again. As if she was pouring out a lifetime of creative ideas, a lifetime of choking down feelings she thought she couldn’t feel, all bubbling up to the surface and spilling onto the paper with reckless abandon. Catra hums, beginning to slowly draw the outline of a feathered wing.

“I guess so.”

**Author's Note:**

> part of this is me yearning to draw for fun and not because i feel like i have to be good at it ! happy new year


End file.
